A Normal Day
by Oishi24
Summary: "You don't really understand the meaning of the word inappropriate, do you? Shall I teach it to you? Better yet, show you?"


_A/N: So, this is like a sequel to **You**_ ** _Belong With Me_** _but can_ _be read as a standalone. I have no idea what possessed me to write this, since I was sure that was going to be a one shot but oh, well._

 _It's not like anything to it's prequel. Only it takes place the morning after._

* * *

A pair of golden eyes were staring at him when he opened his eyes.

Still not in proper possession of his faculties, his whole face softened, and a smile lit up his features as he stared at the face of his beloved.

His Kyouko.

He expected the horrified look even in his sleepy state.

Ren started to become conscious of his surroundings and gathered it was morning judging from the sun rays coming through the window. He realised her head was on his lap and she was staring at him unabashedly

He was also aware of the stinging pain at the back of his neck, the memories of last night slowly flooding back in.

He recalled her crying over her mother's proclamation on national TV, comforting her and impulsively confessing his true feelings as he scrambled to take her pain away, to reassure her, make her feel safe.

And now, he watched the blood rush to her face as they remain in an eyelock- both unable to drag their eyes away from each other.

For Kyouko Mogami, the morning came with the painful reality of her actions the night before.

She had hugged her senpai! She'd slept on her senpai's lap!

She'd been _comforted_ by the man she loved.

Her eyes shone with emotions, gazing into Ren's sleeping face.

She thought about how she should get up, even quietly slip away from his house if possible, but she remained motionless.

Her heart and mind debated over her next course of action and when her eyes focused back into reality, her Senpai was glancing at her- _dare, she say it_ \- adoringly.

Her Senpai sported his own brand of red cheeks with the revelation that the love of his life had been staring at his face.

He watched as she sprang up from his lap, sitting up with her legs facing the other end of the couch and her back turned to him. He was grateful for the few seconds she took before mechanically turning and sitting properly on the couch, letting her legs fall on the floor. It gave him enough time to schooling his face to it's poker attribute.

"Good morning, Mogami-san," he greeted warmly. Despite the neck pain and awkward situation, he was in a ridiculous good mood, simply because he woke up to her cute face.

His good mood diminished a little when she scooted further away from him and replied, "Good morning. I'm so sorry for yesterday. To take advantage of Tsuruga-san's hospitality and shamelessly sleeping here..."

He interrupted her- no doubt- long rant, irritatedly. He should probably be grateful she hasn't broken out in a dogeza yet. "It's fine, Mogami-san. It was my _pleasure_ ," he emphasised, leaving no room for argument.

Ren was pleasantly surprised when instead of arguing with him, she shot him her own version of heavenly smile and he'd to will his hands to behave, instead of grabbing her and pulling her back to himself.

"I will just...Since I am here, I might as well make breakfast for you," Kyouko suggested. It was her way of thanking him.

"No..You don't need to do that," He began but clicked his mouth shut when she glared at him.

"There is no way I am letting you skip breakfast, Mister."

He gave up after that.

Kyouko went about her way, freshening up and then bustling around his kitchen to prepare food.

After getting scolded whenever he tried to help, he plopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and opted for watching her openly.

Ren couldn't put his finger to it, but after last night, something felt different between them.

Actually, not now, but since the trip to Guam, Kyouko was more receptive towards him.

Then again, it was probably his own selfish, delusional heart which kept on searching for things that did not exist.

Ren sighed, placing his elbow on the table and sinking his head in his hands.

When will he learn? When will his stupid heart stop hoping?

The smell of food forced him to raise his head and wake up from his self induced pity.

Kyouko was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to eat.

They prayed before digging into their meal.

They settled into a comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts until Kyouko raised her head and looked at Ren- questions apparent on her golden brown orbs.

"Yes?" Ren asked, looking at her with a smile. No matter how much conflicted and confused he was about her nature of feelings towards him, it still felt wonderful to have her in his home.

Preparing food for him like his wife...Dangerous thoughts, Ren. Do not go there.

"Did you mean it? She blushed a little under his gaze. " What you said last night? That I...That my place is here?" _With you?_

His smile softened to a dangerous level, leaving Kyouko dazzled. "Do I ever lie?"

"Yes, you do," she replied blatantly.

"Okay," Ren chuckled. "Do I ever lie about something like this?"

She shook her head. "Then..You really consider me a friend?"

His smile dimmed. _Why am I disappointed? I knew she would think I meant it as a friend._

Last night, saying she belonged with him was the closest he'd ever come to confessing. It wasn't a planned calculative move, it was a spur of the moment decision- anything to take her pain away, to make her feel loved.

Yet, even as he'd said those words, he'd already resigned himself to the inevitable spin she would put to it.

Knowing it would happen and watching it happen was different, though.

Logically, he knew he should go along with her, confirm their friendship. And they were friends, of course, they were but god, he wanted more.

He wanted so much more.

And right now, a part of him wanted her acknowledgment of his love. He was tired of pretending those feelings didn't exist when in reality they threatened to consume his whole existence. His love for her, the very existence of her had allowed him to come close to forgiving himself.

No, he could probably never forgive himself but he could at least learn to live with himself, to live with Kuon. He didn't have to be just Ren Tsuruga or Kuon Hizuri, he could be something in the middle- someone she would be proud of.

And it was all thanks to her.

Keeping his feelings hidden was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done and yet, at the same time he didn't want her to know because he was certain she would reject him.

He shouldn't be thinking about all this in the first place, though. No matter how disappointed he was, he couldn't be selfish enough to confess at a time like this. She'd crumbled into pieces in his arm last night and shared her darkest fear. She was vulnerable and the declaration of his feelings would only confuse her.

"I'm sorry. Of course, we aren't friends," Kyouko's voice interrupted his musings. She was looking at him teary eyed and he got the impression she would break out in a dogeza any moment. Good thing she was sitting on a chair and thus, the act was impossible. "I shouldn't have assumed. Why would a person like me be friends with a person like you? I am a lowly Kouhai. You are my senpai. There is just no way. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry-"

"What do you mean by a person like me?" He cut her off. Her repeated emphasised on how different they were broke his last bit of resolve. Her assumption that they could be nothing other than mentor and student, when he was so desperate for her irritated him to no end.

"Huh?" Kyouko stopped her babbling and looked at him with confusion at the sudden question.

"Why is it impossible to be friends with someone like me?" He repeated calmly.

"Well, you are the great Tsuruga Ren," she responded, not really getting where he was going with this. Did Tsuruga-san want her to praise him? Hear about how great he is?

"And?"

"And you are my senpai and mentor and it probably wouldn't be appropriate for us to be friends. I am a fool for suggesting in the first place.." she trailed of when she saw him rise from his chair and manoeuvring around the table to stand directly in front of her.

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

There was an undeniable change in the air. Tsuruga Ren wasn't here any more. The real person behind the persona was standing in front of her now.

He leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her chair, skilfully turning the chair towards him as it made a screeching noise. No one noticed.

With his face inches away from her, he tilted his head, traces of the emperor seeping in. "It would be inappropriate for us to be friends," he repeated her words contemplatively. His voice sent shivers through her, which he noticed and smirked. " _Friends_ don't come close to the list of things I want to be with you," his right hand found her cheek, caressing it, "Friendship don't entail the list of inappropriate things I want to do to you." He leaned in further, lips almost grazing hers. "You don't really understand the meaning of the word inappropriate, do you? Shall I teach it to you? Better yet, show you?"

Those words, resembling that of the same scene in the kitchen almost a year ago, snapped her out oof her frozen state. He was fooling around, again.

"Harassment! This is harassment." She threw her head back while pushing his face away with her hands simultaneously.

It worked. Ren backed away, returning to his usual self.

Kyouko stood up. "That was mean," Kyouko complained. "What was that for?" She was blushing fiercely.

Ren shrugged, in that American way, not even bothering to come up with something from his usual list of ridiculous excuses this time.

"You playboy!" she huffed.

Ren smiled. "I did mean it. What I said last night, I meant It and I will be honoured to be friends with you."

"Then you should say so from the start!" Kyouko stalked out of the kitchen.

" I'm sorry." He followed her.

"Fine! You are forgiven. Just don't do it again." _I'm_ _not sure I will have the will to stop you next time._

She shrieked and dragged him towards the door when she noticed the time. "You have a flight to catch," she said.

Ren gladly let her drag him around. Her small hands were enclasped in large one in the process, causing his heavenly smile to slip out. "I won't," he replied to her instruction on not messing around with her. _I_ _will just kiss you next time._

They rushed out of his apartment.

* * *

In the end, nothing happened.

It was just another normal day.

Yet, Ren felt happy for some reason.

Maybe because she didn't run away from him even when he wasn't under the disguise of a character and didn't even offer an explanation.

Maybe because she was still blushing whenever she looked at him. That was far more than any reaction he'd gotten from her.

"Shut up, Yashiro."

"Eh? I didn't say anything!"

It was for the Yashiro snickering in his hand at his small progress but the real one didn't need to know that.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Feedback is appreciated._


End file.
